Mini Atlantic hurricane season (Everyone's)
This page is a mini Atlantic hurricane season you all can change and contribute to. I made this page mainly for the new contributors. You are welcome to do the following: #Rename this page to whatever year you guys agree with. #Give any intensity to the storms. #Add more storms than the ones provided. #Give any of the storms a satellite image and/or track. You may not do the following: #Change the names that I have preset. #Change the basin to anything other than the Atlantic. Good luck editing! AndrewTalk To Me Seasonal summary Season outlooks Season summary No season summary due to Chris. Chris blew it right off this page. Storms Hurricane Alberto Tropical Srorm Beryl Hurricane Chris "The last time I saw devastation on this scale... was never..." '' -Azure ---- As a group of thunderstorms brew over the southern edge of the Azores High, they start to rotate. Now a tropical storm a thousand miles away from South America, it starts to explosively deepen. In a day, it is a large category 4, 700 miles wide. Now it is passing over northern South America, where it kills 47 and injures hundreds. By then it had absorbed Tropical Storm Beryl and turned it into its long band. Now a killer category 5, it descends on the Gulf Coast, killing 253 in the Carribean. It makes landfall in Louisiana at category 6 intensity, killing thousands in the Gulf States. It even got the Mississipi River to flow ''backwards! It reemerges as a weak category 2, only 400 km across. But it gets larger, more intense and stronger as it feasts on the Gulf Stream, soon reaching the size of Typhoon Tip. In Europe, it makes landfall as a category 6 hurricane. However, it rapidly weakens. Due to a strong trough, it is dragged over the Caspian and Black seas. It is soon a category 4, now with the trough its band. It further intensifies and makes landfall in Greece with its northern eyewall. It weakens as it heads out to sea but absorbs another hurricane that is at c2. Now it's a c4, and it's heading right into mainland Eurasia. In Europe its assault kills several thousand. For the article, see Hurricane Chris (Mini Atlantic). <--- COMING SOON Hypercane Patricia Kffk Season effects This is a table of the storms in the 2015 Atlantic hurricane season. It mentions all of the season's storms and their names, landfall(s), peak intensities, damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of such being a traffic accident or landslide), but are still related to that storm. The damage and death totals in this list include impacts when the storm was a precursor wave or post-tropical low, and all of the damage figures are in 2015 USD. See also 2044 Atlantic hurricane season - Another example of a mini-hurricane season, which was converted into an actual hypothetical hurricane season. External link National Hurricane Center Website Category:Browse Category:Future Storms Category:Future storms